A Simple Fantasy
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: Naminé was perfectly content with her life. She was living the dream of a true princess until her parents planned for her to be the wife in an arranged marriage. Her life was going downhill until she met the younger brother of her fiancée...
1. Princes and Princesses

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. I also don't own Naminé or Xion or Kairi or Ven or anyone else I've mentioned in this chapter. (I do own that rude elderly man though. Woo! Points for HeartlessBuggy!)_

**A **_Simple _**Fantasy**

There was no other way to describe Princess Naminé other than breathtakingly beautiful. With her shoulder length blond hair to her ravishing blue eyes, Naminé was the princess that every little girl had dreams of becoming. She had the elegant look that only an angel could pull off, a charming smile that made every head in the room turn in her direction, and a cheerful attitude towards every person she spoke to.

Naminé's parents, Aqua and Terra Katsu, were the rulers of the small kingdom. They were both caring and loving parents to their three charming daughters, Kairi, Xion, and Naminé. Kairi was a very energetic girl who would much rather go outside and play tennis in the courtyard then sit on a throne. Xion was a bright young girl who spent most of her days either cooped up in the library or in the music room brushing up on her piano playing skills. Naminé was especially fond of drawing and painting. When she wasn't playing games with her sister Kairi or listening to her sister Xion play the piano, Naminé would either be painting on a canvas or drawing in her very own art room.

Naminé was never one for relationships. Kairi and Xion had told Naminé that they were both awaiting the day when their knight in shining armor would carry them away to some fantasy land where they would live out their lives in peace, harmony, and happiness.

Naminé was the youngest, and being the youngest, normally meant that she would never have the chance to get the throne or to be named queen. Much to Naminé's dislike, her parents wouldn't have the chance of Naminé not getting such a title. To honor the family and so Naminé will have the chance to be queen, Aqua and Terra had announced an arranged marriage to be held for their youngest daughter Naminé. She was to be married to Prince Ventus Mataki, the eldest child and heir to the throne to the Heart Kingdom.

Naminé tried her best to look pleased when her parents made the announcement, but it saddened her terribly when she found out that her sisters and the entire kingdom knew about the arrangement before she did. Trying her best not to lose her temper, she explained to them that she didn't want to be queen. She was scolded at by her father and was told to go to her room.

Naminé's would meet her soon to be husband in two days. She would have a chance to talk with him and ask about his likes and dislikes. Naminé was happy for that at least. In most arranged marriages, you didn't say a word to your fianceé until after you were married. In the back of Naminé's mind, she secretly wished that he wouldn't like her and cancel the arranged marriage immediately.

Naminé stomped her foot childishly as she gazed out the window of her bedroom and looked into the small crowd of people. She envied them and their freedom. "Blast it father!"

Naminé took her gaze away from the window and focused her pale blue hues on the brown oak desk in the corner of the room. She walked over and glanced at a blank sheet of paper setting on the surface. Naminé sat down and picked up the pencil that was resting beside the paper and began to sketch out some figures. After a moment worth of drawing, Naminé stood up and walked to a picture hanging beside the desk on the white wall. It showed Kairi, Namine, and Xion as small children sitting around on their fathers throne. It was an adorable painting of the three of them. Naminé placed a pale hand on the face of her younger self.

"Little do you know what you will have to endure as you become older." She paused as she removed her hand from the painting. "You were so innocent then. Not having a care in the world. You were told that being a princess is what every small girl dreams about."

Naminé tried to hole back tears, but she couldn't. Unlike her sister Kairi and Xion, she was scared of getting married. She was scared of running a kingdom. The small blond ran over to her soft white bed and buried her face into the pillow as she slowly cried into the night.

Yes. Being a princess is every little girls dream.

----

A young man looked out the window of the room in the tallest tower of the large castle. His spiky blond hair covered the majority of his mysterious midnight blue eyes as he let out a growl. He had just been informed that his eldest brother Ventus was getting married. With Ventus getting married, that meant that Ventus and his new bride will take over the throne. Roxas was a man who yearned for power. With his brother taking over the throne, that meant Roxas would still be a mere prince. Roxas slammed a fist against the wall next to him. He would not be treated as a lowly prince when he should have obviously gotten the throne in the first place.

Roxas spoke to his father earlier about the matter. He wasn't much help. The only bit of useful information he gave him was that in order for him to become a king, he would have to marry a princess. Roxas never was one for relationships. He didn't like the way some wives permanently attached themselves to their husbands arm. He was not getting himself into that mess.

"Prince Roxas." Roxas turned and focused his dark hues on the elderly man in the doorway.

"Please knock next time." _Old geezer..._

"King Cloud and Queen Tifa wish to speak with you in the throne room." Said the man clearly ignoring Roxas' demand.

"Tell them I will be there in a moment." The man tilted his head down and left the room without another word. After a few more minutes of pondering, Roxas exited the room and headed to the throne room. He was greeted by King Cloud, Queen Tifa, and his brother Ventus.

"Glad you decided to join us Roxas." Tifa spoke with a calm and loving tone. He couldn't help but not to smile when his mother was in a good mood, but today he couldn't bring himself to knowing that the only reason his mother was smiling was because of the engagement.

"Roxas, as you know, Ventus will be getting married in one week. He will be crowned king of this kingdom along with his bride." _Way to rub it in.. _Cloud cleared his throat before speaking again. "I can't leave my youngest son out. It would be unfair for Ventus to earn the title of king and have you keep the title prince."

"Therefore, I have came up with a solution." Tifa continued for him. "The royal Katsu family is holding a royal ball. There will be many princesses attending. I want you to talk to them. Get to know them better and when the ball is over, I expect you to tell me which princess has caught your fancy. Whichever one _has _caught your fancy, then she will be your wife. I will arrange the marriage immediately afterwards."

"That's impossible! Even if I did want to choose a bride, how can one fall in love with one person in one night?" The spiky blond furrowed his brows together and gave his mother a rather disgusted look.

"It's only a suggestion Roxas. If you don't want to do it then I won't force you to." Tifa gave her son a look of unfortunate sorrow before walking back towards her husband.

"This discussion is over. I have other things to attend to." Cloud left the room in a hurry like he forgot to do something. He was apparently still angry at Roxas for the conversation that took place between the father and son earlier. Tifa followed her husband into the other room. Roxas was about to leave from the opposite end when a hand gently grasped his shoulder. He turned to see his identical brother Ventus.

"They do want what's best for you Roxas." He shrugged his brothers hand off of his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Well at least you get to choose. I get stuck with someone that I don't even know." Roxas stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists together. He turned to say something to his brother, but couldn't. Ventus had already left the room. Fed up with all the drama between him and his family, Roxas headed out to the garden to get some fresh air and to be alone. He sat on a wooden bench near a patch of yellow roses and sighed. He would never be able to find someone to truly love in such little time. Why would they put him in a situation like that? They could have at least gave him more time. A week would have been much better then a few hours at a ball. Lets just hope it isn't a _masked_ ball.

"Prince Roxas! What are you doing out here by yourself?" A spiky chocolate brown haired man seemed to appear out of thin air. He was wearing golden armor and had a key blade in his left hand.

"Not now Sora. I'm not in the mood." Roxas focused his attention elsewhere trying to ignore his older cousin.

"Oh come not Roxas. Is it because Aunt Tifa is forcing you to get married in order to be king?"

"What? She told you?" Roxas glared at his cousin with fire in his eyes.

"She told everybody in the castle Rox." Roxas sighed and sunk back into the bench. No use arguing. He knew his mother couldn't keep secrets. By the afternoon, everybody in the kingdom would know about Roxas and his little deal. Roxas grunted in annoyance and stood up, making his way back into the castle. He heard his cousin call his name a few times, but chose to ignore him. The blond was in no mood to talk.

----

**A/N:**I've actually been wanting to write a fanfic that has more then one chapter in it. I'm just not interested in writing lovey dovey cutesy romances. I prefer the more dramatic ones. Oh and I want everyone to be warned now. There will be character deaths in here. So if you don't like the fact that maybe one of your favorite characters will get killed, then leave now! _**Review!**_


	2. Masked Ball

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. I am also making absolutely no money off of this what so ever. Maybe in my mind, but my mind is full of bull poop anyway. Now blah blah blah. Read the VERY late chapter! :)_

The bright sun shone through the lacey white curtains and made it's way to the sleeping girl. The petite blonde's eyes fluttered open and she felt immediate regret waking up that day. Today was the day of the annual ball her family held each and every year. It also meant that it was Naminé's last day to spend doing whatever she pleases. She was allowed to flirt and be the normal teenager she was. Naminé never acted like an ordinary teenage girl though. She wasn't too active like her sister Kairi and she wasn't into all the new book titles that were out like her sister Xion. She also never flirted. She was content with her life. She didn't need some knight in shining armor to come to her rescue.

Naminé was normally up and dressed for the day as soon as she woke, but today was different. She didn't want to face anyone and she really didn't want to hear everyone congradulating her for getting married. It was something to be celebrated in Naminé's mind. It was something to grieve. Something that needs to be mourned. Instead of her normal routine, Naminé decided that rolling around in bed all day seemed like a good option. Just when she covered her head up with the blanket, there was a knock on the door.

"Princess Naminé. Have you woken yet?"

Naminé came very close to pretend like she was still resting, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to her favorite maid. Yuffie wouldn't lie to her, even if she wasn't Princess Naminé. Groaning a bit to herself, she uncovered her head and let out a very UNlady like yawn.

"I have woken."

"Good. Your mother wants to speak to you. I believe it's about the ball tonight. Your sisters are already awake and with her."

"Tell her I will be there as soon as possible. I seem to have slept in. Please apologize to her for me."

"Will do your highness."

"Thank you, Yuffie."

"Your welcome highness."

Naminé heard Yuffie walk away and sighed. She didn't want anything to do with the ball. She just wanted the day to be over with already. The petite blond stood up and went to the wardrobe in the corner. She eyed every piece of clothing carefully. Her mother was very strict about what kind of clothes her three daughters wore. They had to look their best even when they feel their worst. In the end, Naminé chose a pale blue dress with complicated patterns running along the torso section. Her hair was parted to the side with blue bows and a few ribbons.

Once she was satisfied with her look, she walked casually down the hallway. She didn't care if she was late or not. The only thing she would hear from her mother would be her complimenting her and her sisters over and over again until Naminé felt sick from the compliments. Her mother thought compliments made the world go around. The small blond groaned inward as she though of how her mother was going to give her instructions on how to behave at the ball. Naminé had been going to the ball since she was fourteen, so she knew how to behave. She was sixteen, after all. She knew that she couldn't play tag with her sisters in the middle of the dance floor. _Besides_, she though, _that was only a once in a lifetime crime she committed_. What could be so different about this one? Probably just a bunch of stuck-up princes who couldn't care less if the conversation wasn't focusing on them.

"A masked ball?" Roxas stood with his mouth hanging down in shock. Just yesterday he was complaining to everyone how he couldn't possibly find a wife in one night at a ball. Now everyones faces with be masked. _Perfect . . ._

"Yes. Masked ball." His mother stood up, but didn't seem to understand why Roxas could possibly be so mad. With a tilted head and a comforting smile, she questioned him. "Is there a problem Roxas?"

"A problem? Yes!" He stopped himself before he got too ahead of himself. He didn't want to be so harsh to his mother. She was the one trying to do good. "I mean, how am I supposed to find a girl to become my wife in one night. It's a masked ball."

"You could just ask them to take their masks off." His cousin Sora suggested as he nudged him with an elbow.

"No, you can't." Queen Tifa spoke with a stern tone. "There is one rule to this ball. You must not take your mask off until the stroke of midnight. If you do, then you will go against the rules of the Katsu family tradition." Her stern tone left to be replaced by a comforting and cheerful one. "Besides, it's not what they look like that counts. It's whats on the inside."

"What about me? How will I know which one is Princess Naminé?" Ventus asked curiously.

"That's another thing. You won't know. You have not seen a portrait or a painting of her and neither has any one of us, so it will be hard to tell. It won't matter anyway. You won't actually meet her until the stroke of midnight. That's when the arranged marriage will be announced in front of the entire kingdom. Now if you meet her beforehand and you like her, then that would mean excellent news. I'm afraid to say though, that there will be many women there. It's a high possibility that you won't meet her until the time comes." Ventus nodded with understanding while Roxas still held that look of disgust.

"That's all I needed to announce. Be sure to dress nicely for tonight. We will leave in about two hours, since it takes several hours to get there." Tifa exited the room, leaving Sora, Roxas, and Ventus to do as they please until then.

"Hey, you alright Roxas?" Asked Sora in confusion. Roxas had an indifferent expression plastered onto his face. It was neither mad, nor happy. Was Roxas..sad? His indifferent look suddenly turned into a darker expression as he glared at his older cousin.

"Everything is peachy. I mean, who wouldn't want to find a bride before the stroke of midnight at a masked ball?" His right eye twitched in aggravation as he left the room in a huff. Ventus came up from behind Sora and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, alarming him.

"I think he's just stubborn. He doesn't have any right to be mad what so ever. At least he can chose through personality. I myself think that the idea of marrying someone like this Naminé is a terrible idea."

"Why do you think that?" Asked the chocolate haired boy as he shrugged his cousins hand off of his shoulder.

" Well, sure I'll get to rule this kingdom, but how much do you think that will matter to be if my bride is a terrible person."

"How terrible could she be? She sounds fairly nice to me."

"How can she sound nice? You've never met her." Ventus eyed his younger cousin curiously.

"Well...the name sounds nice..." He gave his trademark grin as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Ventus was about to reply back to Sora's comment when the front doors burst open revealing a woman wearing an elegant blue ball gown with pink flowers near the torso area. She rushed over causing the curls in her brown hair to bounce up and down.

"Good day to you Aunt Aerith." Ventus chirped as he bowed down to show his respect.

"Good day to you as well Ventus." Aerith smiled kindly at her nephew before turning to glare at her spikey haired son. She ran her hand through his chocolate hair and sighed as he pulled away.

"Sora, why are you not getting ready for the ball? We are leaving soon you know! I don't want you to dishonor this family. You already created quite a racket at the ball you attended last year." She remembered quite clearly how Sora had an eating contest with one of his distant cousins. Poor Sora ended up throwing everything back up on the table where the remaining food resided causing everyone with weak stomachs to follow his lead and do the same by throwing the food up on the floor, or to some unlucky couples, on their partner.

"Mother! That was last year." He spoke through gritted teeth. "And we aren't leaving for another two hours. I'm not a woman. I don't take two hours to get ready."

"Excuse me? Not only did you just insult us women, but you have used improper vocabulary. We mustn't say aren't. We must say are not. It's proper for a young prince to have the proper vocabulary in his everyday life if he wishes to succeed properly and become a proper king one day." Jeez, how many times can proper be used in one sentence?

Ventus tried to hold back his laughter at the petty mother and son fight that he was witnessing. In order to fulfill that desire, he left the room after he bid them good day. In two hours he would be on his way to meet his bride to be. For the first time in his life, he was nervous.

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and for the lateness of it. I recently caught the stomach flu. **-Cough-Today-Cough- **Anyway I was bored and seen that I had a quite a bit of this already written. I decided to finish it, but because of my lack of non-dizziness (Is that a word? Don't think so..) I decided to cut it short. Why? I'm sure everyone was expecting an update soon since it's been about three months since I've put up the first chapter. I want to give you something! Anyway I'll work on the next chapter. The next chapter is the ball. YAY! Finally..jeez. Go ahead..send me hate reviews.

BLAH BLAH BLAH! You suck for not updating sooner. Why didn't you have the ball in this chapter? Don't you think it's going to slow? BLAH BLAH...NO! Don't send me hate comments. Don't want my itty bitty heart to break do you?

Oh! and a new thingy...I'm doing! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Here is a special thanking review..thingy! (Gah! I love my vocabulary tonight!)

**LivingHerOwnFairyTale**: I can't stand when authors take every single opinion from their reviewers. I mean sure it's nice to have suggestions, but don't go overboard by letting them practically write the plot with you. In fact, I happen to like tragedies myself. I can write a few happy things, but most of what I read is angst and tragedy. Oh, and thank you for the review! Sorry that I didn't update sooner :3

**Kiome-Yasha**: Sissy! So glad you took the time to review :) I don't particularly believe that marrying Ventus would be a bad thing either, but to Naminé it is! She belongs with Roxas :3 Glad you liked my descriptions of each daughter. And of course I decided to make Aqua and Terra Naminé's parents. I'm not too into the couple yet since I haven't really looked into BBS yet, but I'm just assuming that they would make a great couple by looking at your other other favorite couples :) I'm glad you used a Scar reference to Roxas. Scar is by far one of my favorite Disney villains.

**ILooovesToushirouHitsugayax3**: Thank you very much for the review! I would also like to apologize for being so late with the update :3

**mameido13**: Thank you for the review!

**experienced keyblade master**: As promised, I updated! Sorry I couldn't update sooner :P Thank you for the review as well!


End file.
